


The Imagination of Being Normal

by coldheartz



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Ignis Scientia, Comedy, Disability, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Fantasy, Vacation, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartz/pseuds/coldheartz
Summary: Gladio has wonderful dreams of being ‘normal’So much that he writes about itThis is the story he writes
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Gladio has always had dreams, not normal dreams like shooting his first gun with his father or having memories replay because you’re blind.

He had more dreams of what it was like to be normal, of course there is no ‘normal’ person so what he meant was not being the kings shield, not having the ability to just form weapons out of no where, being able to live with the love of his life, Ignis, and their adopted daughter, Eve.

A world where it isn’t a fantasy.

Every night was dream after dream so much that he wrote about it turning the story into what people read now.

And of course I am gonna be telling this imagination of a story.

This story starts in the open world or what ‘humans’ like to call it, the country.

There were neighbors, not many only 2 or 3 then next a like a mile down the road is another house.

Evelyn, or as people call her Eve is the adopted daughter of Ignis and him, she is a very hyper girl, probably because she hangs around her aunt Iris a lot, she kept her grades up and focused like her dad, but she was hyper and loves to read like her father.

Yes she has two dads, she didn’t care what she had, she had a family to love her, though other kids thought different.

She was bullied since her childhood, they always made fun of her for being adopted and having two dads but she never once doubted anything, she stood tall and loved her family no matter what.

Eve didn’t look anything like her adopted parents, she has pretty long blonde hair with wonderful pale blue eyes, she loved outdoors and her hobbie was drawing, when the wind came she would let her hair fly and just imagine what it was like to fly like her hair, up into a beautiful blue sky where she could see everything that was wonderful.

On the other hand her parents, well specifically Ignis, wanted her to keep her feet and body on the ground.

Gladio never shook the visions out, every since Iggy went blind that’s all he could think about was talking care of him, of course because of that Ignis came out blind in these imaginations.

He didn’t care he wrote about it, he thought it added character and the fun and thrill of taking care of Iggy, even when he was stubborn as hell, he still loved the master chef.

Eve went to school like a normal kid, she was almost the top in her class, and basically almost all the teachers favorite.

Of course you have to understand that Gladio gave these bullies classic bully names from movies and shows, Rebecca, Gene, Olivia (sorry for people who have those names an aren’t mean), he also had created Jackie.

Jackie was the sweetest friend for Eve being so kind that they were basically sisters, she stood up to the bullies and helped like a good friend would, she always came over for sleepovers and having girls night, even when 2 of them are boys, it’s a awkward funny experience.

Gladio looked the same just a tad different he didn’t have a giant scar over his eye and forehead and he went back to his teen hair cut with it all spiked and shaved around the bottom.

Ignis looked the same as ever, all classy and dressed up all formally. Eve and Gladio pestered him a lot to just wear jeans and an untucked shirt for once but he obvousily wasn’t having it he called it “a waste of time” which was odd to say.

They had many photos around the house of all four of them like a big family, Gladio has never felt so happy to have these amazing dreams.

That’s till he has to wake up and the non-fantasy world is over.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange family, or just the best family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and read the notes at the end :D

Eve is 14 she’s in a public school if you could believe it.

She is friends with Jackie they have been friends since the beginning of 4th grade.

They hang out a lot, do normal girl stuff and talk about boys, which concerns both Gladio and Iggy.

“Did you know that Jeffery won a tropical fish and everyone pretended it was dead the next day?” Jackie said.

Eve wasn’t paying attention to what she was talking about till she said that.

“Why would they do that?” She asked.

Jackie just responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

They had normal short conversation then went into a laughing fit.

When Eve got home everything was still normal.

“How was your day, dear?” Ignis asked reading a book in Braille.

Eve almost shrugged forgetting that he was blind, but she responded with “We just learned, not much, there’s a new kid his name is Jeffery and he’s cool.”

It was true, but also a lie, she of course got bullied and she wasn’t focusing much anymore.

Gladio was at work, of course he still had to work but all his job was fixing up or building houses, and being hit on by various of women which of course he had to turn down he could of been a total dick and pretended to like them then break the news, but of course he’s not a dick or else someone by the name of Ignis, wouldn’t even be friends with him the first place let alone be married to him.

Ignis always stayed home and cleaned the house, cooked food, read, or helped Eve with any of her problems, ya know basically like a mom, or should I say mum? He was the mother of the family since Eve didn’t have one, he knew Eve was getting bullied Jackie tells him everything, not Gladio, if she told Gladio he would be shoving his foot up the bullies asses by now.

Even though Ignis knows, it’s best not to bring it up, it’s wrong to force stuff on your children, like forcing them to tell a secret, like being in the closet and not ready to tell.

Eve was a normal teenager with secrets and a crazy life, but nothing more makes her happy, she loves her family and she’s glad she got out of that stupid orphanage.

Eve’s phone rang blasting her awful ringtone that she needs to replace.

“Hello?” She said.

“Hey Eve, you know who it is, ya gurllll” Jackie replied in the most weirdest way.

“Hey Jackie,” she laughed while saying.

“Mind if I come over? My parents are out getting drunk and I’m so boreddd,” the slightest groan could be heard.

“Sure, my Father is working late so it’s only me and Dad here.”

“Perfect I’ll be right over!” Jackie replied.

And with that Jackie ended the call and not even 5 minutes later Eve heard a knock on the door, “she must of ran here” Eve thinks to herself.

Eve walks downstairs, “I’ll get it,” She says when she saw her dad about to get up.

When Eve opened the door she was right, Jackie was sweating like crazy.

“Water pleaseeee,” Jackie faintly said.

Ignis could tell that she ran and chucked “you don’t have to run, you know?” He said softly.

Jackie just put her hands up, “guess I’m guilty?” 

They then all three laughed. Eve went to go get some water while Jackie plopped down on the couch.

When Eve came back with the water Jackie quickly grabbed it and chugged it down like no tommorow.

“Oi, hold on I need to go take a piss,” she laughed and ran to the bathroom.

Eve yelled behind her “you shouldn’t of chugged it down!” 

Eve then smiled, she also heard a couple faint chuckles from Iggy.

Eve looked at him “dad, I’m sure if father heard you laugh he would think he’s in the wrong house.”

Ignis took no offence to that, he never laughed or even a faint chuckle, all he did was smile. 

“It was just a small chuckle and he can recognise my voice anywhere.”

Eve swore she saw the faintest wink, well when you have one eye basically super super super glued shut it’s not really a wink.

“Dad you’re gross” she put out her tounge and made a bleh noise.

When Jackie finally came out of the bathroom her and Eve went into Eve’s room.

“Eve, I swear you’re gonna have a crush on him just look at his page!” Jackie giggled.

Eve looked at the page and all it was a lot of shirtless boys, “Jackie you’re weird you know that?”

Jackie just laughed hard, she wasn’t weird she was just straight.

They spent hours talking and chatting till then heard the front door slam shut, not just a whoops didn’t mean that shut more of a slam the hell out of the door because you’re mad shut.

“Ooh I think your father got hit on again and became mad,” Jackie was smiling but Eve wasn’t she stood up and walked halfway down the stairs to listen to the conversation, the stupid friend that Jackie is deciding to follow her and that it was okay to listen to classified stuff.

“What’s got you mad now?” Ignis asked.

Gladio sighed and plopped down on the couch, “three girls at once came up to me and hit on me, they all started fighting who gets me, it’s the worse looking hot.”

Ignis shut the book he was reading and put it on the coffee table.

“I don’t see the lie there dear,” Ignis replied with the most sarcastic tone ever.

Ignis told puns and jokes a lot, but you have to admit they’re pretty terrible, like that time umbra showed up and he said “he certainly ‘nose’ how to find us” Gladio almost burst it a laughing fit of how terrible it was.

These dreams made gladio happy, that he could come up with his own life and his own fantasy’s that are real.

But being nothing could make him happier than finally being with Iggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone want to help me? What I was thinking was making a group, people who help me write these fanfics  
> Someone who gives inspiration   
> I do the writing   
> Someone who reads through it and fixes grammar  
> Someone who makes it look real.
> 
> Contact me   
> Insta: @blackbunnyuwu  
> Twitter: @nelci_cole  
> Discord: Nel#8141


End file.
